


Brilliant Polar Bear

by killerweasel



Series: Brilliant Polar Bear [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxing after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Polar Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little crossover drabble.

Title: Brilliant Polar Bear  
Fandom: _Cabin Pressure/Pacific Rim_  
Characters: original male characters  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Relaxing after a battle.

 

"Kevin, what in the world is that new Jaeger doing?" Andrew frowns as he focuses on the Jaeger's hands. "It looks like they're throwing a waded up car from hand to hand."

"Oh, that's just how the pilots of the Brilliant Polar Bear unwind after they've gone up against a Kaiju." After pouring Andrew a cup of coffee, Kevin adds a considerable amount of sugar to his own. "The older one is a bit of a prat and the younger isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. And if he ever offers you something called 'Surprising Rice', don't eat it."


End file.
